A day in the life of Rosalie Hale
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: This is a one off. Rosalie shares her secrets, telling the world how much time and effort it takes to be beautiful and 'one of a kind'. Please R


**Fan Fiction.**

**A day in the life of **_**Rosalie Hale**_**.**

Rosalie Hale sat in front of the camera, a true goddess. She was asked by our very own news team to describe to us what it is like for her each day. This is **A day in the life of Rosalie Hale!**

"In a world where the beautiful are always noticed, I feel very accepted. Of course immortality does give me a few perks, but being beautiful isn't always an easy job. I still have to go few daily tasks to stay the way I want to be.  
"I start each day at around Six A.M. When I have just fulfilled my thirst, the purple circles under my eyes fade almost completely which helps me a lot. I prefer the golden eyes my family and I possess to the deep black ones that arrive every couple of weeks. I find that as I do not need to sleep, the purple circles do come back faster. I use pale face powder to cover them most times and to give myself a kind of glittery glow.

"Each day I decide to either straighten or curl my hair. I love my hair the way it is; long and golden, and I refuse to cut it at all." She paused, grabbing a loose strand and playing with it absentmindedly, before throwing it back over her shoulder. Her eyes suddenly grew dark and murderous as she continued. "I remember going psycho once when Edward came at me with a pair of scissors and some hair dye." She sighed, her eyes growing soft again.  
"If any of us dyed our hair, it would literally stay permanent. As our hair does not grow, the dye would never grow out you see. The whole vampire thing does have its ups and downs. Each day I make sure my eyebrows are perfect. I know they do not grow, but I pluck them every so often to make sure they are straight and flawless.  
"I'm happy that I never have to have a bikini wax. One wax Eighty years ago and I'm set for the rest of eternity!" Rosalie began to laugh. It was sweet and angelic. She took a deep breath before continuing, sitting back in her seat slowly.

"I may not need it, but makeup takes up a huge amount of my time. I use only the best and expensive mascara there is to give my lashes a long, individual look. I wear no eye shadow but plenty of eyeliner. I feel my eyes need to stand out more. To do that, I always try different styles of the brush strokes. I like to wear lipstick on some occasions. If I'm hanging out with my family, I wear a natural shade of pink. When I attend school, I wear just a clear lip gloss, and when I'm out with my Emmett, I wear the deepest and most sinful shade of red. You can just imagine his reaction… He turns wild!" She growled playfully.

"I'm always up for wearing the new fashions, and of course, my sister, Alice, never lets us wear the same thing twice. Each day I step into my enormous closet and try out different styles. I always look to magazines such as Cosmo and Vogue to see what would look absolutely fabulous on me.  
"I never wear normal underwear. A t-shirt bra that I always catch Edward's _Bella _wearing makes a shiver run down my spine. I feel completely disgusting when I wear one of those." Rosalie shivered slightly as she thought of the horror. "I love to wear lacy and elaborate things. Sometimes I even wear corsets with some outfits.

"As normal _human_ food seems utterly repulsive to me, I stay clear of the stuff. I remember Edward showing off to that mortal of his, proving what would happen if he ate human food. It almost made me want to hurl! The food always makes you put on the pounds and I enjoy having the perfect figure." She gestured to her flawless body.  
"Of course, the only thing I eat, well drink, is animal blood. I always watch what I drink. I know my Emmett likes the grizzlies but I prefer something much smaller, maybe a deer, or if I'm feeling adventurous, a mountain lion like Edward.  
After hunting, I like to run around town as fast as I can to build off the weight I put on. Emmett says I'm crazy, but it's not my fault I like to take pride in my appearance.

"You are crazy!" Emmett Cullen barked at her as he walked into the room slowly. He ruffled her hair playfully and then sat down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shut up!" Rosalie muttered. She smiled sweetly at the camera. "See what I mean? Anyway, I always have to look my best. I have not found another immortal being quite as beautiful as me, I feel I am one of a kind."

A.N - Okay, so this was a one off. I was bored while I was getting ready this morning and just thought hey! why not? so yeah. It was just random and I will get back to 'Dreams do come true' very soon.


End file.
